


Can We Be Friends?

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Nice and Shy Draco, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Detention, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Jealous Ron, Some Langauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wonders how Potter and Granger could be friends with Weasley with his petty jealous fit and feels a bit unsure if he should try to offer his friendship after all the things he done. It is a step none the less despite how small it is for him to have his own standing instead of his own father’s hovering shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Be Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came after I watch Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire several times more particularly the scene where Ron’s jealousy first come out. Ever since than the idea of Draco being friends with Harry and Hermione form a bit more with Jealous Ron. I figure have to start somewhere so it’s in fourth year for the gang.
> 
> Disclaimer- I don’t own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner’s Bros. I just write for fun which means I don’t make a profit of this fic

“Damn bloody perfect Potter gets everything!”

A shout from the corridor get the platinum blond hair Slytherin to stop in his tracks while the two he hangs out with due to his father’s pressuring are doing their essays in the common room. The teen lets a frown tug on his slip lips, Draco Malfoy peers around the corner to find the red head Weasley hanging out with Finnigan and Thomas apparently about his close friend, Harry Potter, the Gryffindor’s Golden Boy.

“He’s jealous of his own friend? What a pathetic fool,” Draco mutters shaking his head.

Draco moves a little closer rather curious and finds it odd since the Goblet of Fire inform the three schools for the Triwizard Tournament that there be four Champions instead of three. The Slytherin didn’t even bother sending a letter to his father to tell him the news. He may have some plans to make some badges to make fun of Potter down the road but as of late it doesn’t seem appealing.

His brows furrows thinking its Thomas that’s speaking, “Ron, you know that’s not true.”

“Yes it is. It’s not bloody fair!” Weasley snarls icily.

“Did you forget Harry lost his parents? He never had the chance to know them” Finnigan adds shaking his head giving the red head a look that says to grow up though a lot of their house wonder if it’s true.

“Whatever,” the red head answers not realizing Harry and Hermione coming in the opposite direction of Draco heard the conversation as well between the three teenagers.

“Who’s up for a game of Wizard’s Chess?”

* * *

 

With a frown Harry shakes his head in disbelief muttering, “Does it look like I want to be in this stupid tournament?”

“I know you don’t Harry,” Hermione assures her friend squeezing his arm comfortingly.

The raven teen heaves a sigh hating the fact that once more he can’t have a normal life or school year at Hogwarts due to something. They go on their way once Ron leaves in the direction of the Gryffindor common room with Seamus and Dean walking behind him. Harry accidently bumps into someone rather familiar. He stares into silver eyes looking at him.

The two teen greets curtly rather automatically, “Malfoy/Potter.”

“We want no problems, Malfoy,” Hermione said, nudging Harry in the side making him give her a smile.

“Whatever Granger,” Draco said brushing himself off going lost in thought once more. ‘Weasley is sure is lucky to have Potter as a friend. It seems to me that Potter is a true friend that I think the idiot has no idea and that he’s ruining it by his shitty, petty, and pathetic jealousy. If I could I would re-offer my friendship to Potter.’

Harry rolls his green eyes to the white heading off in the direction of the library with Hermione by his side not realizing within a couple of hours thanks to Peeves pulling a prank on a poor student with the three of them in the same breathing space at the time landing in detention. If things need to be crazier it be after the prank, Snape would blame Harry and Hermione adding a shock to the Slytherin Head of House that Draco is there.

* * *

 

-Dungeon-

“Professor Snape, I’m not even fucking part of this!” Draco shouts at the greasy hair man who gives him a look.

“Hermione and I were just studying in the library,” Harry adds huffing with annoyance seeing the man just ignores his comments.

“Potter just start cleaning out the caldrons,” the man snaps before looking at the blond. “That goes for all three of you. Draco I’m most disappointed in you. You just lost your house ten points as well as for twenty for Cheek Potter.”

Hermione shakes her head at Harry making him bite another comment ready to slip off his tongue. She grabs a cauldron to clean herself while the Potion Master gives them a dark look and leaves the classroom to one of his offices nearby. She searches around spotting Malfoy sitting on the chair sulking and lost in thought. Rolling her eyes to the white, Hermione huffs a sigh starting to fidget.

Harry smiles his lopsided smile at his friend’s discomfort of being in detention, he assures her, “It’s not that bad, Mione.”

“Still not use to detentions, Granger? I would figure with Potter you would,” Draco drawls earning a raise brow from the know-it-all witch. “Or the fact that the Weasel is jealous of Potter’s fame again while he sees his family having nothing money wise but rich with love that he’s an idiot not to see.”

Harry grinds his tooth together at the words coming from the blond hating the fact he’s right. He takes a few deep breaths to push his temper down, hisses out, “Shut it Malfoy.”

Draco’s silver eyes narrow as hint of remorse goes through and disappear as fast it came while his voice full of f cockiness and seriousness shocks the two Gryffindors. “I’m not making a joke of this Potter. I’m just stating a fact of observation after all.”

Hermione could see the sincerity in the blond’s eyes which surprises her. She murmurs something in Harry’s ears about what she sees and makes a sigh pass his lips. She lets him think over the blond’s words.

Draco shrugs his shoulders after a few moments before getting of the chair and starts to help clean the classroom making their detention go faster. The thought still goes through his mind. Should he try to offer his friendship to Potter and maybe even Granger? He knows this would displease his father greatly. He barely holds back a shiver imagining his father’s look of anger and what he might do to him. Now isn’t the time to think of that.

Silence over lapse the three teens while they go on cleaning with soft moments of talking. Couple of hours must have pass by making the Potion Master to wonder if the three try to kill each other or not. He comes in to find his godson pointing out to the Gryffindor Know-It-All a spot she miss with a normal tone without the distaste in it. Surprise, the man dismisses the three who gladly takes off from the room. Severus hears the next piece which shocks him and have to blink a few times to make sure he hears it correctly.

“Say Potter, Granger…is there a possibility that…can we be friends instead of enemies,” Draco ask trying to keep his voice neutral instead of hopeful.

Hermione gives a small smile answering softly, “I would like that. It will be nice to be and have a small truce between our houses.”  
  
“What’s the catch?” Harry asks, furrowing his brows trying to figure the blond out carefully.

The blond could understand the raven’s confusion about it; he shrugs his shoulder and answers simply, “Nothing at all since I figure it’s time for bygones to be bygones.”

Harry nods and holds out his hand surprising the blond waiting for the other teen to shake it, “I would like that…err…want me to call you Malfoy or Draco now?”

“Draco,” The Slytherin responds.

“Well it be Harry for me instead of Potter.”

“I would like it for my name Hermione instead of what you usually call me,” Hermione adds getting the blond to nod in understanding. She continues with a thoughtful expression. “At least now we can have some unity in school despite the fact of two champions. Dinner is about to start soon!”

“And,” the two teens remarking giving a look of confusion making Hermione has a sly and strange smile grace her lips.

“Let’s sit together,” she said going on with her idea before the two could interrupt her. “We can prove to the school that Slytherins and Gryffindors could get along besides with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Since there been times other houses can set at the other house table this can show unity as a whole and bring some support to Harry’s situation of being the Second Champion.”

“I like that Gra-I mean Hermione,” Draco said as his eyes twitch finding it rather weird to say the brunette’s rightful name instead of her last name.

Hermione gives the blond an encouraging smile as Harry mulls over her words. He nods in agreement adding his own two senses in, “Let’s do it.”

Together the three heads in the direction of the Great Hall to have dinner where every one witness the scene of them walk in obviously in a conversation that has both Harry and Draco laughing at a comment Hermione made. They settle at the end of the Gryffindor table without a care in the world while others start whispering softly to each other after. A few students watch for a moment of the three still talking before thinking it is time to have Hogwarts unite since it should be good to have friendship with all four houses of the school.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot though hopefully I’ll get to the fics where Draco, Hermione, and Harry will be friends. I hope you guys enjoy this piece. Please read and review.


End file.
